


by my troth

by angelsaves



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, Infidelity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome, Soulmates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: An AU of theWerewolves of Kembleforduniverse, where Sid and Lady Felicia are werewolves, and soulbonded.





	by my troth

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from the poem "A tal Donna" by Pierre Vidal, which you can find [here](http://www.sacred-texts.com/goth/bow/bow06.htm):  
>  _For, by my troth, my life is hers_  
>  _More than another's, more than mine._
> 
> betaed by the most excellent mardia!

The accident is, in the end, nothing to trouble herself over, but Felicia is still shaken up enough to allow Sid to sling her arm over his shoulder and help her up to her bed. And then -- then it's like something stretched taut between them snaps.

"Sid," Felicia says. He's -- God -- he's crawling up the bed towards her, looking ravenous, and he stops at the sound of her voice. "We can't."

"We can," Sid says. "Only say the word. You know there's dispensations for soulbonds."

"It would make everything so complicated," she says, trying to convince herself that the sweet, powerful scent filling her nostrils is anything but him.

"Milady, please -- I'd make it so good for you," Sid begs. "Who knows how to take care of you better than me, eh?"

No one; certainly not Monty. "Like this, Sid?" Felicia asks, trying for arch but, she fears, landing instead on desperate.

"Any way you like," Sid says. "It's not wrong. I'm _yours_ , milady."

"I know that, Sid." She reaches out to him, and he butts his ruffled dark head into her hand, more like a housecat than the powerful wolf she's run wild with over the estates. It's oddly comforting. "Would you really -- however I liked?"

"Yes," Sid says simply.

Oh, she wants him. She wants him so very badly. "What if all I want to do is snog?"

"Then it would be my honor to snog the hell out of you," he says. "Milady."

Felicia has been the model of restraint for what feels like a very, very long time. She knows there are reasons not to let her driver snog the hell out of her -- even if they are soulbonded -- even if she feels as if she'll die if he doesn't touch her right now -- but right now, they pale in significance next to the sight of Sid, _Sid_ , crouched on her bed like he belongs there.

He's waiting. "Well, go ahead," Felicia says, spreading her hands. "Wow me."

There's the wolf in Sid's grin. "All right," he says, and crawls the rest of the way up her body. For a moment, he just hovers there, braced above her; then he captures her mouth with his.

Felicia can't help but moan into the kiss, her hands coming up to press against his back, letting her tongue slide against his in a sweet drag. She knew that Sid was an accomplished lover, of course, but to feel it in her bones and, to be blunt, in her sex, is something quite new.

Sid moves his mouth from hers to her cheek, then her jaw, then beneath it, licking and sucking at her scent gland. "What -- what do I smell like to you?" she asks, suddenly longing to know.

"Mmm," Sid says, pulling his lips away with a soft, wet sound, "like flowers and sex, milady."

"Sex," she says in surprise, "really?"

"Like you've just been tumbled, all the time," Sid confirms. "For a long time, I thought that was what it was."

"You must have thought I was quite the tart," Felicia says, caressing the side of his face.

"Hoped, you mean," Sid says, and kisses her again, quickly. "Thought that maybe it meant I had a chance."

"Oh, Sid --" She pulls him down for a longer kiss, her knees coming up on either side of his slim hips. It feels like sweet relief, finally letting herself touch him, no gloves between her fingers and where his shirt has come untucked from his trousers. "I want to feel you."

Sid cradles her head in one hand, like she's precious to him. "Are you sure, milady? We don't have to --" He breaks off with a groan as she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling them flush together.

"I'm sure," Felicia says, unnecessarily. "Please, move."

Sid thrusts against her, where her skirt has ridden up nearly to her waist, and the hot friction is wondrous. She leans up and captures his neck in her teeth where his treacle-tart-and-cigarettes scent is strongest, urging him on. He makes a low sound, pressing closer, and it's the loveliest thing she's ever heard.

"Don't tease me," Felicia says softly.

"I'm not teasing, milady," Sid tells her. "You only have to ask."

"Sid. Make love to me, please."

Sid curses under his breath, pushing her skirt the rest of the way up and hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her silk briefs. He pulls them down, with her enthusiastic participation, then cups her sex with one hand, sliding one deliciously rough fingertip back and forth, gathering wetness.

" _Sid_ ," Felicia says. squirming to get it inside her.

"Patience," Sid says, grinning lopsidedly.

"I thought you said I'd only to ask," she grumbles. "I'm asking."

"Since you're so polite." He pushes his finger in, and she sighs with pleasure.

"More, Sid, please --" This time, she doesn't have to wait; he adds a second finger, his thumb rubbing the sensitive node above, and Felicia cries out in joy.

He strokes her expertly to climax, then, while she's still quivering from it, does it again. "Oh, milady," he says, so softly.

Felicia can't resist -- she sinks her teeth into his neck again, a claiming bite, and he jerks hard against her thigh and spends with a shout, a fold of his skin still trapped between her teeth.

"I meant to --" she starts to say, releasing him.

He stops her mouth with a kiss, deep and soulful, then says hopefully, "Next time?"

"Next time, then." She strokes the bite mark she left with her fingertips, gently and steadily. "You're mine for good, now."

Sid relaxes against her, wrapping her in his arms. "I would have been anyway, you know."

"I know." She kisses him. "But now you know I'm yours, too."

"You are," he says, sounding satisfied.


End file.
